Fear Disappears in Your Arms
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: After watching a scary movie, Raven needs comfort from Beast Boy. But the scariest thing of all, Terra returns after they've admitted their love to each other. What goes on between him and Terra now? Big shout out to Loverfanficsgirl1 for giving me the plot!
1. Scary Thoughts

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Teen Titans or any brands used in my pure fiction story.

It was a cool late October night. Everything in the tower was quiet, all except the screams coming from the giant tv window where the Titans gathered for a Halloween themed flick. Anything but Wicked Scary, was Raven's only compromise. A scary movie allowed Robin and Starfire to cuddle, not that they needed an excuse anyway, but also allowed two other Titans to be somewhat close to each other. Raven sat in between Cyborg and Beast Boy_,_ she secretly hated the end of the couch when watching a scary movie. She wasn't afraid to admit her fear anymore, so jumping or slightly turning her head during a suspenseful part was normal. Even turning her face into Beast Boy's shoulder was somewhat normal. He loved when she did this, he could easily take in her scent, non creepily of course. He usually softly laughed at her when she did that, in which her reply were sad puppy dog eyes. He then gave in and put his arm around her as a "hug" and as the movie progressed, they always ended up sitting closer together the more the movie went on and right before the credits showed, they quickly split apart.

"Damn," Cyborg stretched and got up to take out the movie, "One creepy movie."

"Yeah," Beast Boy joined along, "Scared the hell outta Rae," he nudged her shoulder. She glared back at him. She got up and went to the kitchen for some water, he soon followed.

"You know I'm joking, right Raven?"

She nodded, him unsure if she was mad or not.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No," she simply said.

"Oh, well that's good," he nervously laughed.

"So..." He began, "I really like sitting with you during movies."

This surprised her, but she replied, "Yeah, it's... Comforting," she allowed a small smile to appear. He smiled in relief.

"This movie was actually pretty creepy..." She said.

He chuckled, "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

She shyly nodded.

"C'mon, Rae," he put a hand on her back guiding her along. They reached her door and she stood to face him. They looked into each other's eyes, just staring until she broke the silence with a small hug. He stood shocked for a second before hugging her back.

"What's that for Rae?"

She said nothing, she just shrugged her shoulders, still hugging him. He began to rub her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes of slowly rocking and embracing, she finally broke apart and glanced to his eyes again.

"Sorry, I just needed something to reassure me from being... scared."

She said the last word so quietly he wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for his animal hearing. He smiled gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay to be afraid Raven. I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty creeped out too," he laughed. She nodded and looked to the floor.

"Everything's going to be fine Raven. You're a tough girl. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're one of the most feared people in other dimensions." She attempted to smile at his joke.

"If you need me, come get me, okay?"

She nodded. He hugged her tight one last time before he parted and went into his room. She stood in the hall and watched him enter his room and waited for his door to close. She let out a sigh and went into her room, terrified. She took her uniform off and slipped on a sexy nightgown and climbed into bed. She laid there thinking about the movie. The screams played over and over again in her head. The creature was summoned multiple times and she cowered under the covers. She thought she heard something fall in the dark corner across her room and whimpered. She leaned over and turned on her lamp which helped light the room to reveal nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can't believe I'm scared again," she quietly admitted. She laid back staring at the ceiling and tried taking her mind of the movie. She thought of Beast Boy. How much he'd grown and matured. How much he could relate to her now. How much he'd stolen her heart. She loved him. She loved the way he was always there for her, scary movie or not. She had a bond with him she couldn't with any other Titan. He was her best friend. He understood her, and yet, still liked being around her. This helped ease her mind but wanted to be with him right now. Then she remembered that she could come get him if she needed him. No, she didn't _need_ him, but then again, she felt like she did. She grabbed her matching silk robe and headed down the creepy dark hallways towards his room.


	2. Goodnight

Raven knocked on his cold steel door. She wasn't expecting him to be awake, but heard footsteps coming towards the door. It swooshed open revealing a very timid Raven and a sleepy Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy yawned and stretched.

"Hey," she quietly said.

"Not sleeping well?" He asked turning to the side, inviting her in. She slowly walked in, arms crossed across her chest and looked shy down at the floor.

"C'mere Raven," he sighed opening his arms for her to come into. She felt his warm skin against her face. She hadn't noticed before that he was only in his Green Lantern boxers. He began rubbing her back again, which she loved so much. Her arms moved to around his neck, which caused him to hold her closer.

"Thank you," she quietly mumbled.

"For what, dear?" He asked still rocking and rubbing her.

"For being so nice and sweet to me," she said trying to hold back tears.

He pulled back, causing her to as well.

"Hey," he smiled and took ahold of her face with one hand, "Everyone needs a rock. I'm yours and," he paused, "You're mine."

She smiled as a tear fell down her face, he wiped it away with his thumb. They gazed into each other's eyes again and Raven broke the contact by pressing her lips onto his, forcefully, but passionately. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, holding onto his hair tight. After he regained his thoughts from the element of surprise, he slipped his hand behind her robe and caressed her back. She kissed him a few more times before removing her lips centimeters away and whispering, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her back, "And I love you."

They kissed gently a few more times before he nudged his nose against hers.

"I guess you don't wanna go to bed alone?"

"How'd you guess?" She smiled. He picked her up and held her with her legs wrapped around him, looking up into her gorgeous eyes and laid her gently on the giant bed.

"Pick your side," he winked. She scooted back looking at all the bed there was to offer.

"There's so much room," she awed.

"California King, baby," he crawled up kissing her forehead. He pulled the sheets back and climbed in. Once she was under the covers, he pulled her close to his chest and held her, slowly stroking the top of her head hoping it would relax her enough to fall asleep at ease.

"Goodnight, Gar," she kissed his chiseled chest.

"Goodnight, my sweet princess."

She smiled at the thought of her being a princess. A little comedic if you asked her, but she loved being thought of as something sweet, instead of evil.


	3. Morning Kisses

Raven opened her eyes to the sun blinding her. In her room, the curtains blocked out most of the sun, but his let the sun in. She looked to her left and saw a beastly green man sound asleep flat on his back. She smiled when she saw how relaxed he was. She sat up and fingered through her hair and carefully slipped out of bed and into his bathroom to straighten up. She found some mouthwash and deodorant. That was all she needed. She headed back out and slipped back into bed. Her movement caused him to stir and wake. His slit eyes glanced over her before his head collapsed on her chest. She laughed as he lay there and softly breathed. She began rubbing his back getting moans escaping from his mouth.

"Wake up," she cooed.

"No," he mumbled.

They both lay there for a few minutes longer, waiting for him to wake up. He rose off her chest and smile down at her.

"You're so pretty in the morning," he kissed her forehead.

"Be right back," he left for the bathroom, doing the same thing Raven had done a few moments ago. He came back fully awake and climbed back into bed, leaning on his arm to talk with her.

"I think we should do something today," he said.

"Like what?" She turned facing him leaning on her arm as well.

"Ummm.. How about we," he paused to think. He snapped his fingers, "We should go to the pier."

"Isn't it cold?" She asked.

He shrugged, "So we'll dress warm."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay fine."

"Yay," he leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh by the way, good morning my princess." She smiled and allowed his hand to explore up her nightgown and rub her stomach. She bit her lip in response, looking down at all his glorious muscles. She inched toward his face going in for a sexy kiss but instead whispered, "Not yet Animal Boy."

She made her way out of the bed and Beast Boy reached and playfully popped her on the butt.

"You're such a tease, Miss Raven."

She whirled around, eyes wide from surprise, yet a smile tugged its way across her face.

"I'm going to get dressed, Mr. Logan," she mocked back.

"Catch ya later, hot mama," he winked. He watched until the door closed and fell onto his back with a smile from ear to ear.

"I can't believe this," he said to himself.

Raven snuck her way back to her room without making a noise and quickly got behind the door. Once it was closed she slid down biting her lip, a smile from ear to ear on her face as well. She squealed like a middle school girl would after her first kiss.

"I can't believe this," she spoke to the ceiling. She took in a deep breath before getting up and making her way to the shower. She turned on the steamy water and stepped inside letting the heat absorb into her pores. She shampooed, conditioned, scrubbed and shaved everything. Rinsed her hair in cool water hoping for a little extra shine, and stepped out and dried off. She applied a sweet berry lotion all over and began blow drying her hair. She then proceeded to her closet and was puzzled on what to wear. Their usual uniforms were definitely out since this was special.

"Jeans, for sure," she grabbed dark skinny jeans and threw them on the bed.

"Oh, this'll do." She took a tight dark grey long sleeve shirt off the hanger and pulled a sleeveless black puffy vest off another hanger. She threw them on the bed next to her jeans and went to her dresser and got a simple black bra and matching underwear and got dressed.

"Why did I put so much lotion on?" She complained as she struggled more than usual to get the skinny jeans on.

She let out an exhausting breath after wrestling with the jeans when she was finally able to button them. She put her long sleeve shirt on and headed back to the bathroom and straightened out her hair and threw on a little eyeliner and mascara. She got some cute Teen Titans ankle socks the other day and thought it'd be neat to wear the Beast Boy ones. She found her black boots and slid them over her jeans and finished off with deodorant and a spritz of Cool Water on her neck. She took one last look in the mirror before heading to Beast Boy's room and knocking before sliding the door open. She found Beast Boy ready to go and playing on his phone sprawled over the bed.

"Hey babe!" He put his phone away and walked over to her.

"You look adorable," he teased, kissing her forehead.

She laughed, "You look nice as well."

He wore jeans and Jordans with a plaid button up long sleeve shirt and a white tee underneath. He smelled of CK One. Deliciousness. She took a moment with her nose under his neck just smelling him.

He laughed, "You done?"

"Sorry, you just smell really good."

"You can smell my neck later, babe. C'mon! Let's go!"

He led her out, holding her hand and they walked to the car and took off towards the pier.

"They're supposed to do some kind of Oktoberfest thing this weekend," Beast Boy spoke, making conversation in the car.

"Really?" She asked, actually sounding interested.

"Yeah! There's supposed to be all kinds of German festivities. And beer!"

"Gar, you just turned 21, chill out. It's a good thing I don't really care for it. I have a feeling I'll be driving us back."

"You most likely will," he pulled her hand up and kissed it and held it until he parked.

"Don't get out yet!" He hurried out of the car.

"Huh?"

Before she knew it he was on her side of the car opening the door for her.

"Aw, Gar, you're such a gentleman."

"Anything for you mama," he pulled her out and locked the car as he took her hand and walked to the entrance.


	4. Beer and Regrets

"Hey look Rae!" He pointed out to a pumpkin ale booth. He went over and tried a sample.

"Hmm... Can't decide if I like it or not. You try," he handed her a sample cup. She gave a disgusted look but took it anyway.

"Just try it." She shrugged and drank the cup. Her faced puckered and tossed the cup into the garbage.

"Oops, sorry, babe."

"It's okay," she said trying to adjust her taste buds back to normal.

"Oooo hard cider!" He pulled her along and went to sample those.

"Okay, Raven. It was wrong of me to make you try the pumpkin but this legitimately tastes like apple juice. She was uncertain but took the cup and narrowed her eyes.

"If I don't like this, I'm going to hurt you."

"You'll like it! Trust me!"

She drank the sample cup and to her surprise, absolute loved it.

"This is actually really good."

"I told ya! Ma'am," he adverted his attention to the lady behind the counter, "How much is a case?"

"Well a 12 pack is $22, and a 24 pack is $38."

"Hmmm... Well take two 24's," he pulled out his wallet. Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What are you doing?" She quietly asked.

"Buying you something you like," he turned around to wink before paying the lady.

"Are you still walking, or would you like to take them now?" The lady asked.

"Uh, are you ready, babe?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll take 'em now."

Beast Boy grabbed one and Raven grabbed the other and made their way back to his car. He popped the trunk and they laid down the cases and Beast Boy tossed Raven his keys.

"There you are malady," he walked around and still opened the door for her.

"You really don't have to do that," she laughed. He shrugged, "I know."

She waited for him to close the door and started the car for their peaceful drive home.

"Lemme tell ya Rae, I feel great right now."

"I bet you do," she laughed, "I'm pretty sure you sampled everything... Twice."

"Nah! Maybe not _every_thing."

"Alright, well, close enough," she argued. She pulled into the garage and she beat him out of the car before he could open the door for her. They grabbed the beer and carried it up to the kitchen. The doors to the main room open and they see four heads sitting on the couch. Wait, four? There were only five Titans and two of them were standing in the door way. When they entered, all four heads turned around and Beast Boy let go of the case when he saw those familiar blue eyes look at his. Lucky for him, his girlfriend caught the case with her powers and gave him a disapproving look.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted as she ran up to him, hugging him. Raven just raised an eyebrow with a facial expression as "really?" Beast Boy clearly showed Raven his hands were not touching her and Terra broke from the hug.

"Beast Boy! I've missed you so much! But hey, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Uhhh..." He looked to Raven and back at Terra and back to Raven again. All she did was raise her eyebrows, roll her eyes, and walked away putting the cider in the fridge.

Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah sure," he scratched the back of his head, watching Raven. Terra took his arm and led him out the door. Before the door closed, Beast Boy mouthed, "I love you" to Raven. She let out a quiet "ha" and smiled.

'_Like that tramp will ever get him to leave me_,' she thought.

Up on the roof, Beast Boy sat on the edge next to Terra, who wrapped around his arm and he stayed perfectly still.

"Isn't this great? I'm back and we can hang out and do stuff and actually be a couple now!"

He laughed nervously.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?"

"Well, Terra, it's just that... I love someone else."

"Oh," her emotions dropped to the floor, "Wait," rage picked up, "She's not that evil witch Raven is she?"

His eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth gaped open, "Actually, that 'witch' happens to be the person I'm in love with. And if you have a problem with that, you might as well just leave."

Terra burst out in laughter. She saw Beast Boy's face and how serious it looked.

"Oh you're serious? There's not way! She must've like put a spell on you or something just so that SOMEONE would love her," she continued to laugh.

"Terra, shut up," she stopped laughing.

"C'mon, Beastie," she cooed, "Dump the devil girl and date me. Skinny and blonde."

"Really. You've got to be kidding me. You think I'll pick 'skinny and blonde' over gorgeous and beautiful soul?"

She looked appalled.

"I don't love traitors, Terra. I don't love people who cast their own kind of spell on me to purposely love them. I don't love people who use me. And worst of all, you used Raven as well. I don't want you anywhere near her or me again. Take off on your stupid rocks and fly the hell away from here. Oh and by the way, I prefer an hourglass, not a twig."

He glanced her body up and down before walking away.

She sat alone on the edge, tears gathering and falling one by one down her face. Rage appeared in her glowing yellow eyes one more time.

"No. She's dead. Beast Boy _will_ love me."


	5. Together and Alone at Last

Beast Boy walked into the common room to find Raven washing a few dishes that had been lying in the sink.

"Hey," she said, "I feel you're extremely pissed. Everything go okay?"

"Yeah," he sternly said, "I told her off and told her to leave and never come back."

She smiled, "Good. I don't like her much anyway."

She dried her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed a soothing lullaby as she absorbed his rage and calmed him down.

"Thanks Rae, I love you."

"I love you too," she leaned up and kissed him and they stood kissing and swaying back and forth. Cyborg glanced over from the couch and called out, "Do y'all mind? It's normal seein' boy wonder and star girl swap spit but not used to you two. It's weird..." They kept on kissing laughing underneath the sweet kisses until the doors were burst open by a giant bolder and Terra threw the boulder in Raven's direction. Being startled from the doors breaking, she was ready when a rock was thrown at her but Beast Boy, still somewhat buzzed, was not. The rock hit the side of Beast Boy's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Aww, did I hurt your little Beast Boy, Rae Rae?" She moved closer and split the giant rock in two, aiming to crush Raven in between them.

"Aha. You really think you can stop me with two rocks?" With the snap of her fingers, Raven opened a portal behind Terra into Trigon's homeland and took control over the rocks and pushed her in and closed the portal.

The other three Titans were still in the living room and all stared from the couch, mouths gaping open.

"You mean, you coulda done that the WHOLE damn time?" Cyborg spoke.

Raven shrugged, "I guess so, yeah."

He shook his head, "BB alright?" He asked her.

"He'll be fine," she replied, "I'll heal his concussion, and lay him in bed, he'll be fine by morning."

"Alright, well, in that case, we'll fix the door."

Raven levitated Beast Boy to his room and rested him on his giant bed. She healed his cuts and his brain, after she mentally laughed at that note, and pulled his covers over him. She rubbed his stomach and began humming that lullaby again, taking his bad emotions away, hoping it'll wake him sooner. To her luck it did and he sat up, groaning.

"What happened?"

"Well, Terra tried to kill me, missed and knocked you out, so I simply banished her to Trigon's home realm and the others are fixing the door she broke."

"Damn. Well thanks I think," he laughed, "at least you got rid of her."

"Yeah," she laughed, "Now it's just me and you."

"The only way it should be," he leaned up and kissed her passionately and pulled her down into him to finish their sexy make out sesh.

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
